Once Quirkless, now Dragon Marked
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: After being abandoned due to being diagnosed quirkless 10 years ago, Dirk "Smaug" met an Astral Dragon Queen who granted him the powers of the Dragon Mark. He is no longer the useless boy they used to see him. T-Rated because blood and Violence. (MISC Game: Dragon Marked for Death, T-Rated because Violence, Blood, and Languages. Expect edits as I try to fix spelling and grammar.)


**(With the game 'Dragon Marked for Death' released on Switch, I thought about doing a Fanfic with those elements and stuff. It's too early, but I'm gonna do it anyways.)**

His eyes slowly opens. Dirk lays flat face down on the dirted floor with few grass. A 16-years old, mute because of the disability, eyes blurry without glasses. Dirk slowly grow in panicking, to find no parents around here. Then the sore on his back returns. He fell to the knees and rubbed his back. It's if it is burning. He looks straight forward afterwards. Looking around, he's in some kind of an ancient forest. But he spotted something. A City.

_I can't believe this is happening. _Dirk thoughted, giving a death glare at the city, his home and birth town houston. It is a place where Pro Heroes live, since they have quirks. His world is where people were above because they have quirks, super abilities to make things easier. They could even use it to be a hero, whether from Japan, Europe, Africa, etc. Dirk unfortunately is the only one on this planet to be quirkless. That causes to be looked down, bullied, and even abused by his parents since they have quirks. He even got rejected at least three times by different Pro Heroes. The last Pro Hero threatened to stop following the dream and yet Dirk refuses. At least he met other Quirklesses, but they've dissapeared after just being friends. Did they moved out? Possibility of being kidnapped? Or even worse, SECRETLY **MURDERED?!** Now... here he stands, sixteen years old and just now abandoned. He remembers the last words after being knocked out. '_Remember, if he comes back, we kill him with extreme prejudice.'_

_Now what... I've now lost everything..._ Two steps afterwards to begin walking and wandering around _I wish I wasn't diagnosed as a stupid quirkless, unable to harness a stupid quirk. _He started punching trees with his fist, _I wish I wasn't even looked down by those stupid Pro Heroes. I just wanna be a Superhero. I just wanna show I'm persistant to be a Superhero._ He growled and hung his body downwards after soaking too much bruises to his knuckles, _What's the use anyways... I'm also a mute. And without any friends here, I-_, His thoughts were halt to a stop when a telepathic voice echoed in his head.

"_**Descendant of our own forgotten blood." **_Dirk tensed up from the voice. He looks around to find who spoke to him, _**"I am right behind you, boy."** _and finds red eyes glowing out of the foreign alien statue. He walks up to brush the leaves off, pulling the vines out. He backs up and looks at the statue clear.

_A Blocky-headed statue?_ Examining closer, there are also other heads. _Dragon Statues..._

"_**You desire power...vengeance...yet...justice?"**_ It spoke to him, sounding female, **_"Your former parents hasn't told you the secrets. Then I shall reveal it. You are the descendant of the Dragonblood. And these heroes hide a horrific secret."_**

_Dragonblood?_ Dirk feels confused about it. _Wait..._ Dirk lifted his shirt to look at his green highlights. _Is she talking about this one? I have those on my body... Back of the neck, and on my limbs too. Wha-  
_

"_**We are the Astral**__**Dragon, Queen Atruun."**_ Dirk exhaled his breath and pulled his shirt back down. **"Your**_** rage and bitterness have summoned Us from our Prisoning Slumber." **_it explained, _**"Long ago in the ancient days before I appeared here out of the prison, we suffered defeat by the Celestial Knights. We have retired in this place, sleeping while humans prosper in many new ages. This was many thousand years ago. Now... here I awaken in an era of superheroes, possessed with something they called 'quirks'. You have been left with nothing, the era of superheroes have rejected you, turned you down, treated you like trash because you lack something they have. Quirks. But I can help you without the need of a Quirk."**_

_Help me...?_ Dirk thoughted, _Without the need of-_

"_**Here." **_The red blinking light blasts a short photon pulse of light **_"Let me grant you the awesome power."_**

Dirk was then caught in an inverted highlighting blast of magic. Dirk felt the intense pain stinging his body, arms, legs, and the back of his neck, forcing him on the knees growling and arching like a cat. Black Dragons now surround him as the green dragon comes out of his scar, tearing away his shirt, bottom of the legwears, and his tennis shoes along with socks. Hands and feet replaced with those of a Dragon.

Afterwards, he now feels much stronger. He stands up on his feet. Bare feet anyways. He can feel his marked body heating up, but not very overheating.

"_**You now bear the dragon markings to enact justice. Your body is the source of power."**_ It said, **_"Those who try to stop you will fear the wrath of the Astral Dragon's power."_**

Dirk attempts demonstrating himself. From his palm facing upwards conjures a fireball, other a lightning bolt. He dispels and tries ice ball, then bringing forth a hard round rock.

"_**Your enemy are the Descendants of the Divine Family. They're now the pro heroes, and they plan to rise to the toppest rankings so they can abuse the power to steal what they want. This must not happen. You must assassinate them, before they bring the future lights of corruption."**_

Dirk nodded in confirmation. Being muted, he must rely on body movement as a language.

"FREEZE! HANDS IN THE AIR!" Dirk can hear the voice then the cockings of the handguns. "Don't move! Don't even turn around!"

Dirk can only hear footsteps, they're probably walking close.

"We've just scouted, captian. Dirk is nowhere to be found." his wingman said,

"Where is he?" the men asked, "Where is Dirk?" Dirk looks confused. They're looking at him. "I won't ask again! Where is Dirk?!" Dirk couldn't even speak because of the mute disability. "I am not taking your silence as an answer. You will tell me where is Dirk." Dirk continued to be silent, yet they won't believe he is Dirk and he is mute. He can hear him pulling the hammer of his pistol. "Okay, I'm going to give you a count to five. You will speak up or I will put a bullet in your head."

"...One... …Two... ...Three... FOUR..." Number Five of counting didn't come, because Dirk launched his right elbow at the gunpointing men, knocking him back. Then Dirk turns around to swing his left hand, scratching him in the face. The police yelled in pain and covered his face. He looks at the face to find he recognized him, the same police keeping him out of trouble and away from pro hero business, by lethal means.

_Well Serves you_ _right._ Dirk glared at the face-clawed police, _Thats for bruising me with your baton._

"Damn Alien! OPEN FIRE!" They arm their pistols and shoot their 9mms only for it to be stopped when Dirk punched the ground, pulling out a wall of boulder rock. One punch and Dirk cuts off one chunk half of the boulder wall, launched straight at the second police. It sends him slammed and flying, before hitting the tree and smashed with the boulder.

Dirk leaped at the third last police men, delivering a punch to the gut. The last cop backed up covering his bottom torso with both arms, coughing up blood. Lightning surges around his right hand before delivering a beam blast. Dirk can hear the painful screams from being electrocuted by a beam of lightning conjured out of his palm. The Policemen then fell down to the ground, now unconscious. He hasn't forgotten the first police man that gun pointed at him.

"YOU MONSTER!" The Cop rushes up with his iron baton, but stopped with a grab of his arm. Fire surges through his left hand, increasing temperature and burning up the attacker's right arm. Dirk grabs the Police Baton, and with his hand coated with frosty blue aura, the new weapon he carry is now covered in frosty ice.

Dirk does a fatal swing from left to right, smashing the last cop's head between the face, leaving frozen scars and letting it fall down to the ground.

"_**Excellent. With the power of the Dragon Mark, you can now steal and consume souls. Do so to become much powerful."**_

_Afterwards,_ Dirk added thoughts to his starting thinking brain, looking at the houston city with suggested plans, _It's time to be a Vigilante. I'll infiltrate the ranks as well when the time is right, and make sure those Divine Descendants she calls won't bring forth corruption._

**(Unlike most fics, he will mostly be a Vigilante in my MHA fanfic very until later. Hope you enjoy my shortish prologue. I don't know if Atruun is male or female, but I like to have the freedom to pick which gender. One more thing is it could be a fun idea, someone in a fanfic who was useless for years until he is discovered the Dragonblood and granted the powers. Maybe Naruto will be the Dragonblood too. Anyways, this will continue in the future. I still got another fic to do.)**


End file.
